crossoverxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Prediction Blog: Samus vs. Mega Man
The first episode of Battle Royale tends to start off with a bang! Or should I say... a big bang? Eh? Eh? Get it? ...Never mind. Today, we've got gaming's two big names in terms of sci-fi sidescrollers: Samus Aran of Metroid, and Mega Man of... er... Mega Man. Who would win in a fight? Well, let's see what the research shows! (Disclaimer: Work in progress, will continue to add research.) Background Samus At the age of three, when Earth was visited by an alien race called the Chozo, a young Samus Aran caught the attention of one of the Chozo's elders and befriended him, even referring to him as a grandfather. Samus also attempted to befriend the leader of a band of space pirates, Ridley, who were there on a raid... only for things to not go so well. Ridley attempted to kill the child, only for her mother to push her out of the way at the cost of her life, followed by her father sacrificing himself to destroy one of Ridley's flagships. Left all alone as the sole survivor of Ridley's attack, Samus was discovered again by the Chozo, who took her as their own and brought her to their home planet, Zebes. Samus was injected with Chozo blood in order to boost her chances of survival on Zebes, and she was even given the bio-mechanical Power Suit built from Chozo technology. Even as a young adult, all of this molded Samus into perhaps the most feared bounty hunter in her universe. Mega Man In the futuristic year of 200X, robots have been built to take on tasks much that are too dangerous for humans, such as construction and lumber work. Most of these robots were created by two old college friends, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. While most of these robots were for work, Light also created two robots, Rock and Roll, to serve as his own children. However, feeling he wasn't getting the credit he deserved, Wily betrayed Light and reprogrammed the working robots into his Robot Masters, turning them against humanity. Left without any other options, Rock volunteered to try and stop Wily's maniacal plan for world domination. Light bregrudginly agreed, but first, he would need an upgrade. He would need to become a robot specifically for fighting for justice. He would need to become... Mega Man. Arsenal Samus *'Power Suit:' Combat armor designed by the Chozo civilization to take advantage of Samus' genetic enhancements. It comes equipped with an upgradeable Arm Cannon and an endless supply of Oxygen. Its basic state can barely help Samus on her adventures, but it can be upgraded with many kinds of new weapons and functions. *'Suit Upgrades:' These generally increase the suit's durability, while also adding some sort of new function. **'Varia Suit:' Originally meant to be called Barrier Suit, this is the most iconic version of the Suit. It protects Samus from extreme temperatures, parasites, and acid. It also reduces all damage taken. **'Gravity Suit:' Negates the effects of abnormal gravitational fields, allowing Samus to move freely in water and lava. It improves her visibility underwater, and provides even higher protection than the Varia Suit. In most games, it's the last Suit that Samus can acquire. **'Fusion Suit: '''While not exactly an upgrade, this suit has been modified with Metroid cells to be able to absorb X Parasites. It can download data from designated stations. Canonically, it is Samus' latest version of the suit. **'Phazon Suit: Easily one of the most powerful versions of the suit. It is the result of Phazon corrupting Samus' Gravity Suit. It reduces all damage by 50% and provides immunity to Blue Phazon (but not Red Phazon), which emits deadly radiation. It also allows Samus to channel Phazon into a deadly beam, which was essential for defeating the Metroid Prime. It was taken from Samus by the Metroid Prime, possibly to create Dark Samus. **'''Dark Suit: Protects Samus from toxic substances, and reduces damage caused by Dark Aether's atmosphere by 80%. **'Light Suit:' A Suit that combines the best of Chozo and Luminoth technology. It negates damage taken by toxic substances, and Dark Aether's atmosphere. **'PED Suit (Phazon Enhancement Device Suit): ' Modifications done by the Galactic Federation in order to allow Samus to survive Phazon poisoning. With it, Samus can exchange a full Energy Tank for some seconds of Hypermode, which lets her use several Hyper weapons (more on those later). **'Zero Suit: '''Easily everyone's favourite outfit for Samus. It's a light blue jumpsuit that Samus wears underneath her Power Suit, in case it malfunctions. It leaves Samus very exposed, but it also lets her take full advantage of her Chozo enhancements. She is much more nimble and quick without the Power Suit. Although she can't make use of her trusty Arm Cannon in this outfit, she still carries a Paralyzer (more details below). *'Arm Cannon:' The Power Suit comes equipped with this cannon, it can shoot the Power Beam, which is kind of a misleading title, since it is pretty weak in comparison to other Chozo weapons. Luckily, Samus can upgrade this beam to give it multiple special properties. **'Charge Beam:' A simple upgrade that allows Samus to charge up all of her other beams in order to unleash a huge and devastating blast. It can be used to draw healing items towards Samus. If Samus uses a Spin Jump while charging up, it gives her a protective field that can damage enemies. It can also be used alongside missiles to create deadly Charge Combos (more details below). **'Long Beam: An outdated upgrades that only appears in the original Metroid and its remake. It increases the range of all beams that Samus can use. **'''Wide Beam and Spazer Beam: Both of these upgrades have similar functions. The Spazer increases the amount of shots fired at the same time to three, but it can only hit a single target, causing more damage than the normal beams. The Wide Beam also fires three beams at the same time, but these beams split further, and can hit multiple targets with a single shot. **'Wave Beam:' One of the most prominent upgrades in the series. A powerful, electricity-based beam that can penetrate transparent and semi-transparent objects, like barriers. In some cases, it can even travel through opaque walls. As its name suggests, it travels in a wave-like pattern, and it can home on enemies. **'Ice Beam:' Another one of Samus' most common weapons. If the name didn't make obvious enough, it is capable of freezing all kinds of items and creatures. Samus can use frozen enemies as platforms, or she can destroy them immediately by shooting missiles at them. She can also combine it with the Plasma Beam to cause thermal shock, which causes different parts of a structure to change size, causing massive damage. **'Plasma Beam:' One of the most powerful beams in her arsenal, this beam can pierce through several enemies in a single shot, even without the Spazer. It shoots Plasma energy, which is the Fourth state of matter, and it's what lightning is made of. It is safe to assume that the Plasma Beam is as hot as lightning, since it can easily melt metals and set enemies on fire. It can also be used to weld materials. **'Grapple Beam:' A beam of magnetic energy that can be used to grab onto enemies and objects. Samus can use it to swing between certain points. In some occasions, it has been represented as a separate add-on to the Power Suit, instead of an upgrade for the arm cannon. It also has some upgrades for itself: ***'Grapple Lasso: '''Used to tear objects apart. With enough tension, it can destroy reinforced steel doors, and other robotic components. ***'Grapple Voltage: It can be used to steal energy from enemies and other power sources. This energy can later be redirected onto other things, likes circuits or terminals. ***'Hyper Grapple: '''An upgrade that can only be used in Hypermode. It can be used to absorb Phazon from an enemy, or to inject it into one, causing massive damage and corruption. **'Phazon Beam/Hyper Beam: A devastating beam of pure Phazon that can be accessed in two different ways: Enterin Hypermode with the PED Suit, and shooting while liquid Phazon is near while using the Phazon Suit. This beam is capable of destroying most enemies in just a couple of shots. **'Dark Beam:' A piece Luminoth technology that mimics the dark energy used by the inhabitants of Dark Aether. Very effective on Light-elemental beings. It has limited ammo, but even without ammo, it can use charged shots. Its chaged shot is called the Entangler, and it encases the target in a hard shell, similar to the effects of the Ice Beam. **'Light Beam: '''The opposite of the Dark Beam. It shoots extremely fast blasts of Light energy that burn the enemy, but it still has limited ammo. The charged version, called Lightblast, works similarly to a shotgun, in that it has a scattershot function. **'Annihilator Beam:' A deadly combination of the Light and Dark Beams. It also has limited ammo and can fire homing shots that destroy both Light and Dark-based beings. Its charged version is called the Disruptor, which gives up the homing effect for a massive explosion. **'Nova Beam: A devastating beam created by Space Pirates. It can pirece the nigh-unbreakable Phazite material. Usually used in conjunction with the X-Ray Visor. **'Diffusion Beam: '''An upgrade to the Charge Shot. It makes the beam scatter around the point of impact. **'Hyper Beam (Super Metroid Version): An extremely powerful weapon obtained after absorbing the Baby Metroid's energy. With it, Samus was able to curbstomp Mother Brain's final form, which had previously incapacitated Samus and the Baby Metroid. **'Affinity Weapons:' Special weapons which were designed for different Bounty Hunters. She is no expert with them, but they still pack quite a punch. ***'Battlehammer:' A nuclear-powered heavy mortar weapon, originally used by Weavel. Its ammunition causes large explosions when they come into contact with the enemy. ***'Volt Driver:' An electric weapon that is said to draw energy from the planet's electromagnetic in order to produce multi-terawatt bursts of electricity. Its normal shots have a rapid fire function, while charged shots are slow-moving, but cause huge explosions. Originally used by Kanden. ***'Magmaul: '''A magmatic weapon whose projectiles can bounce on walls, roll along the floor, and instantly burn the enemy. The charged variant causes a large explosion. Originally used by Spire. ***'Judicator:' An ice-based weapon that shoots Plasma at near 0K temperatures. Its shots are able to ricochet off different surfaces. The charged version shoots three beams at the same time. Originally used by Noxus. ***'Shock Coil:' A stolen Galactic Federation weapon that emits a short-ranged, continuous burst of concentrated, high density neutrinos, and seeks the nearest target. Sylux's weapon of choice. ***'Imperialist:' A sniper-type weapon which shoots a deadly beam that can kill most enemies in one shot to the head. As expected from a sniper weapon, it has poor firing rate, but great accuracy. Originally used by Trace. *'Missile Launcher:' An upgrade that adds ballistic potential to Samus' arsenal. Samus has a limit of 255 missiles at her disposal, but she can collect more if they are scattered around the battlefield. Missiles are more destructive than regular, uncharged beams, and are able to home on enemies. There are more types of missiles that Samus can use: **'Super Missiles:' A powered-up version of the regular missiles. They have the destructive potential of five missiles combined. **'Seeker Missiles: An upgrade that allows Samus to shoot five homing missiles at the same time. Samus can lock onto five different targets, or five times onto a single target. **'''Ice Missiles: An alternative to the Ice Beam, in case it is not avilable. These can freeze any enemy or object for a short period of time. **'Diffusion Missiles: '''A chargeable version of the Ice Missiles. When they come into contact with a target or a wall, they cause an icy explosion with a large radius. **'Hyper Missiles:' Extremely powerful Phazon-infused misiles that can only be used while in Hypermode, and cause a giant Phazon explosion upon impact. *'Charge Combos:' Powerful techniques that combine the power of fully charged beams with Super Missiles. **'Wavebuster:' The Wave Beam's Charge Combo. It fires a constant stream of electricity that follows and paralyzes the enemy. It uses up five missiles per second. **'Ice Spreader:' Basically, the same thing as Diffusion Missiles, but with a longer reach, and more cost in missiles. **'Flamethrower:' The Plasma Beam's Charge Combo. A short-range sustained fire weapon that immediately ignites the enemy, reducing their stamina, and weakening them. **'Darkburst: The Dark Beam's Charge Combo. It uses 30 units of Dark Ammo, and 10 missiles to open a dimensional rift that draws in all enemies nearby. **'''Sunburst: The Light Beam's Charge Combo. It uses 30 units of Light Ammo, and 10 missiles to shoot an extremely hot ball of light that explodes upon impact, incinerating most enemies. **'Sonic Boom:' The Annihilator Beam's Charge Combo. It uses 30 units of both Light and Dark ammo, and 5 missiles to shoot pure sonic energy that distorts the fabric of space and time. One of Samus' strongest attacks. *'Morph Ball:' A complex piece of Chozo technology that allows Samus to turn into a sphere 0.8 metres in diameter. It allows Samus to access tight areas, and it gives her faster movement speed. It allows Samus to use bombs, and it can be upgraded as well. **'Spring Ball:' Allows Samus to jump in Morph Ball form. **'Boost Ball:' Allows Samus to boost her speed while in Morph Ball form, letting her charge up kinetic energy sufficient to wreck walls or damage some enemies. **'Spider Ball:' Allows Samus to do what a spider can cling onto magnetic rails. (Note: In Metroid II, the Spider Ball allowed Samus to climb up all kinds of walls). **'Death Ball:' Makes Samus become an electric conductor that highly damages enemies, being able to kill them in one or two attacks. **'Hyper Ball:' Allows Samus to shoot homing bolts of electricity while in Morph Ball form. Only usable in Hypermode. *'Bombs: '''Small explosives that can only be used in Morph Ball form. Not very powerful, but can be useful to reach certain spots. *'Power Bombs:' Extremely powerful explosives that can only be used in Morph Ball form. They release a massive heat wave that can wipe out all kinds of alien creatures and even heavily armoured humans. Its destructive force cannot be contained with common materials. *'Visors:' The part of the Power Suit that protects her face, while also allowing her to lock onto targets with ease. It can be upgreaded with more functions. **'Scan Visor:' Can be used to analyze a target, revealing its origin, attack pattern, and weakness. **'Thermal Visor:' Allows Samus to scan the target's heat signature, which can be useful when looking for weak spots, or when fighting in the dark. Explosions can restrict its use. **'X-Ray Visor:' It uses X-rays to see in situations where the visible spectrum of light may prove inadequate. Can locate weak spots very easily. **'Dark Visor:' Allows Samus to see between dimensions, making invisible objects, visible. **'Echo Visor: It is based upon echolocation and allows Samus to see sound waves by replacing her HUD with a monochromatic false-color representation. It can be used to see the invisible via soundwaves. **'''Command Visor: This visor allows Samus to command her ship from far away. This can be used to command the ship to do bombing runs, carry heavy objects, or land in a designated position. *'Power Grip:' Allows Samus to easily maneuver while grabbing onto ledges. Riveting, I know. *'High Jump Boots:' They do just what you expect. They increase Samus' jumping capabilities x1/2. *'Space Jump: '''Allow Samus to jump an infinite amount of times. *'Screw Attack: The site that managed to get Bowser vs Ganon wrong An upgrade to the Space Jump that adds killing power to the move. *'''Speed Booster: Allows Samus to rapidly accelerate to speeds way faster than sound. Can also be used to charge towards different directions with no gravitational input. This technique is called Shinespark. *'Gravity Boost:' Allows Samus to hover underwater. Can only be used in conjunction with the Gravity Suit. *'Hazard Shield:' Negates environmental damage, like acid rain, Gel Fuel, and to a small extent, Phazon. *'Metroid Detector:' A planet-wide Metroid detector. *'X-Ray Scope:' Allows Samus to see through solid walls. Mega Man *'Mega Buster: '''Mega Man's primary and signature weapon, as well as his default weapon. At base, the Mega Buster isn't very strong and it takes a few hits to kill even basic enemies. However, he can charge the Mega Buster two aditional levels that do more damage. At the highest level, the Mega Buster can easily blast through walls and can obliterate most standard enemies with a single shot. *'Variable Weapons System:' Mega Man is also programmed with a variable weapons system, that allows him to copy the weapons of Robot Masters he has defeated. Over the years, he has copied hundreds of different weapons. **'Air Shooter:' **'Atomic Fire:' Copied from Heat Man. This weapon shoots fireballs at enemies, and like the Mega Buster, it can be charged to deal extra damage. This weapon can reportedly reach temperatures hotter than the core of the Earth, over 5,700 Kelvin. **'Black Hole Bomb:' Copied from Galaxy Man, the Black Hole Bomb creates a miniature black hole that draws all nearby enemies and projectiles toward it. **'Crash Bomber:' Copied from Crash Man. Mega Man shoots a bomb that sticks to enemies and walls and then explodes on them. Is capable of blowing up steel walls. **'Fire Storm:' Copied from Fire Man. Mega Man shoots a brust of fire that also surrounds him, protecting him from oncoming damage. **'Flame Sword:' Copied from Sword Man... Pretty self-explanitory. It's a sword with fire. **'Gyro Attack:' Copied from Gyro Man. A propellar that Mega Man can shoot out and then send off in any straight direction. **'Hard Knuckle:' Copied from Hard Man. A slow and short-ranged but powerful fist, capable of punching through walls and hitting enemies with great force. **'Ice Slasher:' Copied from Ice Man. An arrowhead-shaped blade of ice that can reach temperatures of over 273.15 degrees below 0. And can also freeze fire solid. Because... science. **'Laser Trident: Copied from Splash Woman (yes, woman), Mega Man fires a trident head made of energy that can break through concrete. **'''Leaf Shield: Copied from Wood Man. Using electromagnetic waves, the Leaf Shield generates four leaf-shaped units around the user to act as a shield, and can absorb projectiles thrown it's way. It can also be thrown as a projectile to damage opponents. **'Magnet Missile:' Copied from Magnet Man. Mega Man shoots a magnet-shaped missile that homes in on enemy robots due to magnetic force. **'Mega Ball:' A weapon created by Dr. Light. Mega Man creates an exploding bouncing ball that can be kicked at enemies. **'Metal Blade:' Copied from Metal Man, and is one of Mega Man's more useful weapons in combat. They are sawblades made out of ceratanium, a metal alloy created by Dr. Light that is stronger than titanium. This weapon has high ammunition, can be thrown in any direction, and is capable of reducing even large machines to scrap metal in a matter of seconds. **'Rolling Cutter:' Copied from Cut Man. A blade weapon that acts like a boomerang. **'Super Arm:' Copied from Guts Man. A weapon that lets Mega Man lift heavier objects, and... that's it, really. **'Thunder Beam:' Copied from Elec Man. Allows Mega Man to fire a beam of electricity that spreads in three directions. **'Time Stopper:' Copied from Flash Man, the Time Stopper is pretty self-explanitory, as it allows Mega Man to temporarily freeze time, allowing him to work around his opponents. The only downside is that he cannot use any other weapons while the Time Stopper is active. **'Flash Stopper': Freezes time. Mega Man can attack shielded enemies in this. **'Time Slow:' Slows time and deals minor damage to enemies. **'Top Spin:' Copied from Top Man. The Top Spin is... a completely useless attack. Feats Samus *'Strength & Destructive Power:' **Froze the Sun using her Ice Beam. **Pulled Vorash out of a pool of lava and threw it around with apparent ease, a fish creature about the size of an orca covered in hardened magma. **Can damage Dark Samus who withstood a massive pocket dimension collapsing and a massive planet exploding *'Speed & Agility:' **'By using the Gravity Suit, she escaped the vacuum of space. **Caught a bullet immediately after it was fired out of a gun. **Faster than Ridley who could move faster than her 72x FTL ship *'Durability & Endurance:' **Power suit managed to survive the temperatures of the core of a star. **Survived getting crushed by the Omega Pirate. **As durable as Dark Samus who withstood a massive pocket dimension collapsing and a massive planet exploding *'Skills & Noteable Fights:' **Has killed Ridley in every encounter they've had. Mega Man *'Strength & Destructive Power:' **Supported the weight of Wily's castle as it collapsed upon him. (Estimated to be around 900,000 metric tons) **Overpowered Sunstar who shook a giant metal planet casually **Stronger than Duo who casually caused a massive crater/explosion on Jupiter **Nuked an entire country with a casual missile in the Gameboy games **Decently superior to Wily's Satellite Lasers which could reduce Earth to ash at 1% power in the manga *'Speed & Agility:' **Reacted to a laser from Gemini Man aimed directly at the back of his head. **Outpaced Quick Man, who could move faster than light **Rush flew through the asteroid belt and Rock was able to react to beams which traveled through it in milliseconds **Able to run almost as fast as Quick Man's beams of light just in the earlier games *'Durability & Endurance:' **Able to tank hits from Duo and Sunstar **Able to tank hits from people stronger than him *'Skills & Noteable Fights:' **Defeated a version of himself from the future, twice. **He beat Air Man. (HURR HURR JOKEZ LMAO XDDDD) Weaknesses Samus Despite being the greatest bounty hunter in her universe, Samus is far from flawless. For one, her suit tends to act up depending on her emotional status, hence why she commonly tries to keep a calm and straight-forward demeanor. However, doing so is difficult as she seems to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder, which is understandable due to witnessing the genocide of her planet at such a young age. Also, if the power suit uses up too much power, it will simply fall off, leaving her in her zero suit, which isn't nearly as durable or destructive. Oh, and there's also the fact that Other M totally ruined her character. Mega Man Mega Man does have one main weakness regarding his special weapons: They all have limited ammo. Meaning he tries his best to use them only if absolutely necessary, or if it would give him an edge in combat (Such as how certain weapons deal more damage to certain robot masters). But on top of that, in the Archie Comics, it is shown that Mega Man risks going berserk if he fights for too long. Conclusion Samus *'Advantages:' **Power suit grants her more destructive capacity. **And it also makes her more durable. **As Zero Suit Samus, is more athletic and nimble. **Better at close-ranged combat. *'Disadvantages:' **Arsenal, while more powerful, isn't as varied. **Isn't as durable without power suit. Mega Man *'Advantages:' **The Wily's Castle feat trumps any strength feat Samus has. **Has a much more varied and unpredictable arsenal. **Much more haxy abilities (Such as a weapon able to stop time). **Has much faster reaction speeds (As he managed to keep up with Quick Man, who can move FTL and react to Wily Star's MFTL beams) *'Disadvantages:' **Not as tough or destructive as the power suit. **Limited ammo for special weapons could prove problematic. **Is mainly a ranged fighter, not as good at close-ranged combat. Predictions BowserDude '''''Sigh This hurts me. It really does. ... Is what I would've said at first glance. Just by looking at the matchup, I thought Samus was going to win this, what with her better CQC and Star-level DC. But then I remembered some of Mega Man's actual feats. As everyone down below will tell you, he managed to react too the Wily Star's lasers, making him MFTL. Even if you're going to argue "Oh, he was in the Rush Space so it doesn't count", lemme tell you that Mega Man was piloting Rush. He was the one doing the actual reacting to the massive FTL+ lasers. Way faster than anything Samus has done. Even if she's given her ship, there's nothing stopping Megs from just teleporting away. And yes, while Samus takes it in close-quarters-combat, Mega Man's arsenal is easily more than enough to keep her at bay, and if she does manage to get up close, Mega Man has weapons like the Flame Sword and Slash Claw to deal with her then. And yes, Samus has counters for a lot of Mega Man's stuff. The Gravity Suit renders the Gravity Hold useless. The Varia Suit will protect against most, if not all, of his fire weapons (excluding a fully charged Atomic Fire, mind you). The Plasma Beam can get through most of his shields. But those are only a few weapons, and Mega Man's sheer arsenal and reflexes will be more than enough to keep Samus on her toes, which is why I see the winner of this match being Mega Man. ImagoDesattrolante Well, this is my first time making a prediction for this show - and I'll do my best to make it reasonable. First off: Samus is not MFTL in any way, shape or form. Her ships speed was that speed. And it would just be calc stacking and unreasonable she'd use that speed anywhere else, apart from intergalactic travels like the feat actually was. Thus, she only scales to her ships 72c speed as she scales to Ridley who outsped it. She also should scale to Dark Samus' speed feat, where she hopped to another solar system (Tallon IV to Aether) in at most eighteen months. This is around 2c. So she's not MFTL, but she's definitely FTL, quite probably FTL+. Oormine II's gravitational binding energy is a little above 6 ninatons of TNT, dwarf star level. We can apply this to Samus', Dark Samus' and Emperor Ing's power since Oormine II is the smallest planet in the game, since Dark Samus tanked Dark Aether exploding and collapsing on top of her and all - Samus can harm her, and Dark Samus can also contend with her in strength - and Samus can tank her hits - so it scales to her. Now let's get to her freezing the sun; I honestly can't find any scans of it being with help. Even taking that into account, it's still an impressive, Small Star level feat. Now let's get to Mega Man's stuff. Mega Man bodied Sunstar, who could shake the massive metal Wily Star - calculated at over 35 zettatons of force. He also scales to Duo who created a massive explosion/crater on Jupiter (yes that sounds weird I know but really) calculated at the low end of 3 zettatons of force. Wily's satellite beams could reduce the Earth to ash at 1% power. At 100% power, it would've been multi planet level - 666 zettatons. What a coincidence. This scales to Mega Man because he's superior to Sunstar and probably Duo who were certainly superior to these lasers. Let's move onto speed for him. He could perfectly react and move himself accordingly to Space Rush moving at 25c speeds, so it automatically scales to his short burst movement speed and reactions. While Space Rush can fly through the Asteroid Belt in 20 seconds, the Wily Star beams can move past it in 2 seconds, making it 250c. Mega Man can perfectly react to these, so again it scales to his short burst movement and reaction speeds. That is truly MFTL. His teleporter is also the same speed as Proto Man's teleporter, which allowed him to travel from Earth to Pluto in less than a second, which is over 14,000 times FTL. Doesn't scale to their actual speeds but is useful. He also nuked an entire country once with a casual missile. Now who I think would win? (drumroll) ... Mega Man. He's a lot less durable, less powerful, has less range and much less striking strength. He does have the lifting strength advantage - while Samus could throw around a creature likely more than 100 tons in weight - Mega Man lifted up a 900,000 tonne fortress. But what makes up for these disadvantages? His speed, hax and overall intelligence. He can just freeze time, and blast her with fires hotter than the core of the Earth (mind you this won't kill her as she tanked the core of the suns heat which is over 3 million degrees fahrenheit) or freeze her with an absolute zero beam. His intelligence is powerful enough to solve complex calculations in picoseconds. Also, the speed difference is a massive 3 times. Even a 2x difference makes it seem very difficult to even catch something. That's not talking about his teleporter as well - which Samus won't be able to react to in any way shape or form. Combining this with his ability to stop time with two different weapons and create black holes, I see that his hax, speed and smarts will give him the win. Hell he could possibly copy her stuff, though I wouldn't bet on it. This will likely leave her in her vulnerable Zero Suit, which is defensless against Mega Man. NocturnBros Well, it's time for my first prediction. I'll try to keep it brief, since all my other co-researchers have already written several paragraphs about who they think wins. For the most part, their points are solid and make sense... except for one. Unless I'm missing something that's not in the games (I only did research for Samus, mind you), Mega Man can't use other weapons while using the Time Stopper (please, correct me if I'm wrong, my experience with MM is limited to the first 6 games), so their argument of MM blasting Samus with a 0K beam while time is stopped feels shaky to me. Overall, I think Samus' weapons are superior to MM's, but Mega Man's speed and lifting strength are astonishingly superior to Samus'. Unlike other people, I think they are pretty much equal when it comes to hax, but that's just my stupid opinion. In the end, I consider this fight a fair one, but the massive differences in speed and strength make me think Mega Man is most likely going to win. Bummer. GameboyAdv I gotta say, this fight did a great job with really getting me into helping out with this show. Originally, I thought that this fight was ultimately a huge stomp for Samus, with her star level DC and all. First, I wanna say this: Samus is not MFTL. In order to be massively faster than light, she'd have to be going at speeds of over 100X the speed of light. Her fastest feat is outrunning Ridley, who flew past her spaceship. Her spaceship is only 72 times faster than light. Don't get me wrong, it's definitely impressive, but not quite what it's hyped up to be. Mega Man on the other hand, is MFTL. He reacted to shit flying at him while going through the asteroid belt at crazy fast speeds. In terms of raw power, Samus is way better. She has star level DC and durability. However, Mega Man has hax abilities on his side. I honestly see no reason why Rock can't stop time and shoot an absolute zero beam in her face. This match could go either way in my opinion, but the more likely winner at the end for me would have to be the super fighting robot Mega Man. onlyherefordb I have no idea how to wiki edit properly, and this is really my first time writing something like this, so please bare with me here. It always sucks sentencing your preferred character to their doom, but that's what I'm going to have to do. I'm really no expert on these things, but after looking over the feats, I felt like nothing Samus had done could compare with what Mega-Man could do. He's undoubtedly faster, and this may just be on paper, but his feats sure do seem more impressive to me. And when it comes to weapons, Mega has a far better arsenal at his disposal. It's larger, more varied, and haxx-ier. I will say this, though: You can't use other weapons while Time Stopper is in use, so that point is null and void. Samus, on the other hand, is smarter, better trained, and more experienced. If she can use this to her advantage and outlast Mega-Man's ammo supply, she just might stand a chance in the long run. However, in the end, I will have to go with the Blue Bomber. My vote sadly goes to Mega-Man Category:Blog posts